


Always Yours

by filthlouie



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthlouie/pseuds/filthlouie
Summary: Louis and Eleanor get carried away at Kim's wedding.





	Always Yours

Louis wasn’t sure what Eleanor pulled him aside for until she said, “Kim told me I had to be next.”

“Did she?” He asked, trying to sound surprised. Eleanor tipped her head in his direction for a split second before pushing her weight against the wall. 

“D’you think she can tell?” She asked, fingers pulling at the thin chain obscured by her neckline. The one that carries a ring inscribed,  _Always yours_. She probably didn’t even know she was doing it. He should’ve tell her, since she’d been doing it every so often, delicate fingers coming up to her neck to tug at, not bold enough to pick up the ring. He should tell her to stop, before someone notices, before someone asks. But each tug at the chain is like a tug at his gut. Not only did she  _agree_ to be with him, she  _wants_ to be, despite it all.

“I don’t think anyone knows,” he said, and gently took her hands in his. “Probably just thinks you’d be a radiant bride. Which you’ll be,” he assured and Eleanor rolled her eyes fondly at him.

“And you’ll be a most handsome groom,” she countered and a laugh bubbled out of him.

“Wasn’t fishing, love, but thank you.” 

“Wasn’t baiting either. I just know I’ll have a hard time keeping my hands to myself.” 

“Mhm.” He tightened his grip on her hands, thumbs rubbing at the inside of her palm. She pulled them towards her, holding them against her stomach. She looked radiant now, wine flushed and eyelashes still damp from the ceremony. “It’s hard enough keeping my hands off of you now, t’be honest.” 

She arched against him at that, hips sharp as they jutted against his and he tighened his grip around her waist. She said, “No one’s telling you you have to.” Her voice has gone dark, mouth slightly open and he doesn’t need more of a hint to kiss her. But he lands against her hair as she moves her head away. 

“Not that, they’ll be able to tell my make up’s fussed.” She pressed a finger against his lips, his mouth still watered with the need to taste her. He could play this game.

He slid one of his hands up her side until he cupped the swell of her breast. “What about here?” He cocked an eyebrow and followed it with a squeeze.

She tipped her head back against the wall. “S’pose that’s alright.”

“Hm,” he hummed, kneading at her. He circled his thumb over, and over, until her mouth dropped open and he could feel her nipple perking up beneath all the layers of fabric. 

He pinched it as best he could, and she gasped softly, body jerking against the door. 

It took Louis a split second to lock the door, and lean down enough that his other hand moved under her skirt. She let out a little surprised,  _Ah_ , but gathered her skirt and pulled it high against her hips, revealing her gorgeous, glorious thighs.

He tucked his hand between them, the heat of her growing stronger the higher up he went. 

“What about here?” He asked, just before fully cupping her cunt, middle finger sliding along the dampened fabric of her knickers.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, head knocking against the door. Her hair was likely to be a mess after this, but he didn’t care. All he cared about now was getting his mouth on her, keeping her sounds coming.

He dropped to his knees, and hastened to pull her knickers off. The lace was nearly soaked through, and he crumpled it and pushed it into his jacket pocket. 

“Hold on,” he said, just as his thumbs pushed against her inner thighs, trying to get her to spread wider. It was light enough where they were that he could see her glistening, and he reached out reverently, fingers pushing into her folds. She gasped in response, bucking closer to him. 

He looked up at her, the long line of her body stood above him. One hand going white with how hard she was holding up her dress, the other clutching at the top of the door to steady herself. 

He licked his lips, edging his way closer. They didn’t have time to take it slow, and from how wet Eleanor was against his fingers, he didn’t think she needed slow.

He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her up more as his fingers pushed into her. He rested his head just against her thigh, close enough that pushing his tongue out gave him a taste but he just wanted to smell, for now. His thumb was working in circles against her clit, and her legs trembled around him. 

“Lou–” she started but caught herself, probably realizing that it was one thing for an anonymous couple to be overheard having sex, and another entirely for them to be identified. 

“Good girl,” he commented before surrendering and latching his mouth around her clit, sucking just the way he knew she loved. She was so slick under his tongue, so soft and tender against the roughness of his tongue. 

He leaned into it, wanting all of his senses to be consumed by her, and only her. She whimpered as he crooked his fingers inside of her, and he held the pressure steady. 

It was easy for him to eat her out because he just couldn’t get enough. He’d do it three times a day if he could, mouth exploring further along her folds and sucking gently at the sensitive skin. As soon as her clit was abandoned he used his thumb to keep a steady rub on it as he explored the rest of her cunt. She was leaking, now, the hand buried deep in her cunt covered in juices that had nowhere to go. 

That’s where he wanted to be, his tongue licking around his fingers as they kept thrusting, lapping up every drop he could get. She was so hot, so slick, rhythmically squeezing around his fingers.

“I’m–” She groaned, sounding strained, a sharp breath giving her a full body shudder.

“You’re going to come for me, love?” Louis asked, face still buried against her delicious, welcoming, irresistible cunt. He didn’t think she could hear, but she must

“Please,” she mumbled, and that simple word made him double his efforts. It wasn’t often that Eleanor asked to come, but when she did it was special. It meant she trusted him to take care of her, give her what she needed.

He nearly lost his breath, lapping at her. He added a third finger, trying to spread them against her spasmig walls. 

“Fuck!” She exclaimed, and she must’ve shocked herself because her dress fell around him as she let go of it. Her sounds were more muffled now. He could picture her biting her knuckle to keep quiet, and he smirked to himself. 

He could tell she was getting close and he kept licking, fingers pulling her closer to him as he pressed against her spot. 

She gasped above him, hips stilling where they’d been moving against him, fucking his face. Her walls tightened impossibly around his fingers, and he did his best to keep the pressure steady, hoping to coax her into a stronger orgasm. She shook through it, her swollen cunt getting wetter and wetter and he licked as much of it up as he could. 

He ached in his trousers, enough that he didn’t even want to stand up. But he had to. Louis hobbled to his feet and tugged at his belt absentmindedly. Eleanor watched him with hooded eyes, mouth still open, head still firmly pressed against the door.

“You’re a mess,” she said, her thumb swiping over his mouth. His chin and cheeks were wet, he knew, and he didn’t care. 

“Help me clean up?” He asked, offering the hand that was bringing her to orgasm seconds ago, and her mouth closed over them eagerly. She kept her eyes trained on his, knowing exactly what she was doing as she sucked his fingers clean.

He could only blink at her, dumbfounded at what he’d done to deserve such a creature.

He’d forgotten all about himself until her knee pressed against his crotch, his aching cock twitching at the attention. “Fuck.”

“Need help with that?” She asked, her cool composure back already, even though her hair was wrecked and her mouth was swollen, and there was a flush high on her chest.

He shook his head, taking a deep breath. He could calm himself down a bit, but even if he couldn’t– “I know it drives you mad.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” She asked with a pout, and he had to block one of her hands moving to cup him through his trousers. If she touched him it would be game over. There’d be no way for him to turn down whatever she offered. 

“A bit, yeah,” he answered, honestly. “But it’s worth it. And I know… you’re going to spend all night just dying to help.”

“It’s not fair.”

“You got to come and it’s not fair that I want to wait?”

“You know what I mean.” He did, he did know. He knew how insane it made her to know he was hard and she couldn’t take care of him. 

He pressed a kiss against her mouth, this time with no protest from her. “It’ll be worth the wait.” He winked, and swatted her on the hip. She rolled her eyes at him, but it was a defense mechanism, he knew. 

“I’m going to wash my face, meet me at our table?” He asked as he unlocked the door. 

He wasn’t ready for another deep kiss, Eleanor’s grip tight on his labels as she slipped him tongue. “Love you,” she whispered against his mouth before slipping out the door. 


End file.
